A First Date
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Ken Makoa asks out his good friend Ryuko Shihoin to a martial arts tournament as a first date. This is a first step for them both. What will come of this. Will both great friendships become something more? Read and find out. This is OCxOC. Ryuko Shihoin belongs to The Major Kusanagi and Ryou Urahara belongs to wolfrunnable12 they're both very great friends of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was a moderate day out today as the time was currently 12:30 PM. The streets were bustling with people walking around and talking amongst themselves and some kids were playing together as well. Today was quite peaceful. With the sun shining brightly on Karakura Town.

Ryuko was wearing a black t-shirt, and a grey jacket over it, blue jeans and a white belt and gold buckle and her black shoes with white laces. She was walking down the street with and was smiling as today was feeling happy today as she had her hands in her pockets.

She had just made some money during her usual street perfomances and was in a Gigai. Soon she sees Ken coming over wearing a grey tanktop and camo cargo pants with a black belt and silver buckle and black shoes. Ken says to Ryuko "Hey there how's it going?"

Ryuko looked at Ken and smiled "It's going fine. Pop didn't need me at the shop today so I was just doing some street performing and I made a decent amount of cash. How about you?"

Ken said "I was doing some performance work myself made some money off of that. And I also submitted one of my blueprints to a construction company and they said they'll build something based upon it."

Ryuko smiles a bit at this news "That sounds cool so what are they building and how much will you be paid."

Ken said "It's a museum dedicated to martial arts and the history of it. The amount I'm making for my part is about 23,333 when counted in American dollars I was told that I'll be receiving it when the job is done and that I may get commissioned to make more blueprints for the company in both here and it's other international branches. I also was able to make $ 9,000 today in my performance matches. And I'm also heading to the bank to deposit half my winnings."

Ryuko looked impressed and said "That's great Ken by the sounds of things you're having a really great day."

Ken smiles "You can say that. And I think one of the greatest parts of it was getting to see you."

Ryuko feels herself blushing a bit as she smiles "Do you really mean that Ken?"

Ken nods "Yes of course."

Ryuko smiles at this and puts her hands back in her pockets and she says "Thanks Ken... So are you up to anything today?"

Ken nods and says "Yes and I am. And I'm glad that you asked me that Ryuko. I actually have something to ask you."

Ryuko looked at him and said "Really? What is it?"

Ken said "Well would you like to go to an MMA Tournament with me... Maybe as a date if you'd like..."

Ryuko was taken aback by what Ken had just asked her. She knew that he had a crush on her infact she had a bit of a crush on him too herself at this point. Still she didn't really expect that Ken would come forward to ask her on a date.

Ken was smiling at her and was internally waiting for her answer but was a bit worried she'd say no though worry wasn't visible on his face. Ryuko then said "Yes Ken I'd like to go out on a date with you."

Ken said looking very happy "Thank you Ryuko. The tournament starts at 6:22 PM so I'll pick you up at I'd say around 5:30 is that ok?"

Ryuko nods "Sure thing. So do you want to come and pick me up at Pops' shop?"

Ken said "Sounds like a plan to me."

Ken smiles and nods in agreement. He hugs Ryuko who finds herself liking the hug and she hugs Ken back. Soon they both walk away and wave goodbye to each other. As Ryuko walks away she feels a mixture of emotions about going out on her first date with Ken. She was very happy that he had asked her out but she was nervous as she had never really been out on a date before.

She then thought to herself " _I can't believe that this is happening... I've known that Ken has had a crush on me and I must admit that I kinda have a crush on him myself... But I never really thought much about it before... Maybe I should talk to ma, pops, Uncle Timio and Soi about it... Not Ryou because to my knowledge I don't know if he's even been on a date yet himself.."_

She began to make her way towards the shop to find out what she should do. As she walks she doesn't notice anyone or anything at all. Soon she looks up as her head was down in thought and she sees Urahara's Shop.

She smiled a bit as she saw it so she could try and get some answers. She heads on over to the front of the shop and looks inside and she calls "Hey Ma, Pops, Uncle Timio, Soi are you in there?"

Kisuke Urahara's voice called in from a room inside "Hey Ryuko and yes we're all here."

Ryuko came in and she saw them all sitting around a table. She sat down at the table and smiled at them all and said "Hey there guys say where is Tessai, Ryou, Jinta and Ururu anyway?"

Urahara said "They're all out getting some supplies and whatnot."

Ryuko said "Ok."

Then she starts thinking about Ken asking her out on an actual date and looks down on the table in thought. Yoruichi and the others notice this and Yoruichi said "Ryuko? hun? Are you ok did something happen?"

Ryuko looks up and sees everyone looking worried about her and she said "Yeah I'm ok.. It's just well... Ken has asked me out on a date."

Yoruichi smirks at this a little "Oh he has huh? That's nice of him."

Kisuke said "Well what did you say?"

Ryuko hesitates a bit before she answers. Yoruichi, Kisuke, Soi Fon and Timio all look at her. Ryuko then answers "I said yes and that I'd like to go out on a date with him."

Yoruichi smiles and pats Ryuko's head and she said "My little girl is growing up.."

Kisuke nods with a smile "She sure is. So um Ryuko... what's your trouble then?"

Ryuko looked down with a frown. She was wondering on how she was going to phrase this and she noticed the others were looking at her. She then sighed and said "Well I'm nervous because this will be my first official date with anyone."

Soi Fon said "Oh that. I can understand why you'd be nervous."

Timio nods "But maybe this could also be Ken's first date as well."

Ryuko thinks about that a bit and she remembers how Ken once told her she was the first person he's had romantic feelings for. She then felt herself getting calmer inside as she realized that things would possibly go ok.

She smiled at everyone and said "Thanks everyone... I'll be heading to my room for a bit."

She leaves for her room as she waves to the others. Soon she's in the hallway walking to her bedroom with a smile on her face. She was looking forward to this date with Ken that was about to come. She opened her bedroom door and then entered her room.

Ryuko then sat on her bed and then she laid down on it with her hands behind her head. Ryuko looked up at the ceiling and smiled as she was thinking " _So this will be my first date. I wonder how it will go. I bet it will be kinda fun."_

This is the end of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Rai Kurosaki belongs to Mctrigger.

Chapter 2.

Her date was in a few hours time and Ryuko was currently resting on her bed. She was looking up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. She had her hands on the back of her head. She was both nervous and excited about the date to come.

As she was in immersed in her thoughts There was a knock on the bedroom door. Ryuko looked at it and she sat up on her bed and went to the door. She opened the door to see who it is. She saw a golden furred tom cat with golden yellow eyes. She saw him surrounded by clothes.

"Hey Ryou... I guess you couldn't pass up playing kitty huh?" Ryuko asks with an amused smirk.

"I guess I couldn't... It's just that I figured I could lighten the mood. Since I figured you'd be a tad worried about the date."

"Let me guess either ma, pa, uncle Timio or Soi Fon told you about it right?" Ryuko asks blankly.

"Yeah.." Ryou replied.

Ryuko chuckles a bit "I figured."

Ryou smiles "I'm happy for you.. You work so hard.. You deserve something as relaxing as a date."

"You do have a point.. It feels nice after all the hard stuff I've been doing." Ryuko says with a thoughtful expression.

Ryou asked "So... Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Nah... I think I'll just wait here for a bit and then get ready." Ryuko says.

Soon Ryou left the room and Ryuko just sat on her bed as she closed the door. Ryou from behind the door had changed to his humanoid form, gotten dressed and then walked down the hall. Ryuko got up from her bed and she had went to the mirror.

"Ok Ryuko just relax it's your first official date with Ken. There's nothing to be scared of.. Besides... I'm sure Ken's not worried at all..." She says to herself. She also had some thoughts on her mind about Rai Kurosaki, her ex boyfriend and Mai's older brother.

She was remembering all the good times that she and he had while smiling fondly. Than she remembered the times when he was gone, she was also remembering when he came back as well. She also remembered how she and Ken first met on one of the first days they were working the same street together.

Soon, she decided to go take a shower and laid out an outfit for her date. She decided to pick out something casual for this date. She went to the bathroom and soon took her shower. She was feeling more and more at ease about her first date with Ken and was looking forward to it.

As she was showering she thought to herself " _This will be a great date, Ken's a very nice person and he has always been a wonderful friend too. Plus I always love hanging out with him, casually on the battle field and when we're training."_

A few hours came and went as Ken was ready for the date and on his way to Urahara's. He's smiling and is wearing a light blue jacket, a black tanktop underneath and tan pants with a grey belt and gold buckle and brown loafers. Catching sight of the shop he goes on in and greets Jinta, Ururu and Tessai while he takes off his shoes and puts them in the box, he than sees Kisuke and Yoruichi who are both sitting at the table.

Kisuke smiles and gets up "Hello there Ken. I take it you're here to take my and Yoruichi's little girl on a date?"

"Yes sir." Ken says with a nod and smile.

Yoruichi says "Why don't you have a seat I'll go get Ryuko."

Ken nods and he sits down facing opposite of Kisuke. Kisuke and Ken are just sitting there in silence as they wait for Yoruichi to come with Ryuko. Ken then decides to break the silence by saying "So Mr. Urahara sir how have you and Miss Yoruichi been doing?"

"We've been doing fine thank you. You?" Kisuke replies.

Ken smiles and says "I've been doing well. I am having fun with street performing and doing my architect work."

They spoke a bit more with each other as soon Ryuko came out to see them followed by Yoruichi and Ryou. Ryuko was wearing a light green vest and a black tank-top bearing her midriff, blue jeans with a white belt with a gold buckle and her usual black shoes. She was also wearing her shoulder length purple hair down.

Ken smiled as he looked at her. He thinks she looks great and beautiful. Ryuko from her end was smiling at Ken as she felt that he was looking quite sharp and handsome herself. She went over to him and he smiled.

"You look great Ryuko." Ken says while smiling.

Ryuko smiles "Thanks you look pretty good yourself buddy."

Ken thanks her and smiles. Soon they both leave the shop as Yoruichi, Kisuke and Ryou wave good bye to the happy couple. As they walk Ken takes a hold of Ryuko's hand. Ryuko smiles at him while looking from the corner of her eye as she returns the hand hold. But she keeps her other hand in her pocket.

It was a nice evening with a nice moderate temperature and the atmosphere was so nice and smooth. Ken and Ryuko were both glad that they decided to walk to the stadium tonight for the tournament. It was too nice of a night not to.

As they are both walking Ken feels very happy, this was his first date with Ryuko Shihoin the person who he loved with all his heart. Of everyone in his life she was the most important person in it. To Ken, Ryuko is truly beautiful inside and out. Whenever he's hanging out with her he always has a good time.

Ryuko loved holding Ken's hand. She hasn't really had a real romantic relationship since Rai and she remembers how that happy relationship ended up. Oddly though, she feels safe and secure with Ken here. She's able to trust him and have faith in him. She also cares about him a lot as well.

As they walk on a bit and soon see the stadium that is near by, Ryuko looks at Ken and smiles "Ken I'm glad that you asked me out today."

Ken smiles back "So am I. I've been in love with you for some time."

"You have? Well... That makes two of us than.." Ryuko replies with a smile.

Ken smiles and he hugs Ryuko who hugs him back. They both enjoy the hug and than after a few minutes they look each other in the eyes. Ken smiles as he looks at Ryuko and he sees how beautiful her eyes like in the moon light. And Ryuko also feels similar feelings as she looks into his eyes and smiles. Than they both knee in closer together, and they both kiss each other while also hugging each other close.

Soon, they stop kissing and smile at each other. Ken smiles and says in happiness "That was amazing.. It was the best first kiss that I could ever ask for."

"It wasn't my first kiss... But it was the best for me I think it was awesome.. At least so far." Ryuko said and than added with a wink.

Ken smiles and than they break up from the embrace and head for the stadium. Ken put an arm around Ryuko as they headed for their date and Ryuko happily rested her head on his shoulder.

This is the end of chapter 2. The story will be continued in Chapter 3.

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts.


End file.
